The Sims (série)
The Sims ou Os Sims é uma série de jogos eletrônicos desenvolvidos pela Maxis e publicados pela Electronic Arts. Os jogos são, em sua maioria, simuladores de vida sem objetivos definidos, convidando o jogador a escrever suas próprias histórias com os Sims. Ao longo de mais de uma década, foram lançadas quatro gerações. Apesar da descrença da empresa de que o jogo poderia ser um sucesso, o primeiro The Sims foi capaz de ultrapassar 16 milhões de vendas, mais de 100 vezes a projeção original, que era de 160 mil cópias.The Sims Franchise Celebrates Its Fifth Anniversary and Continues to Break Records - TMCNews O sucesso permitiu o estabelecimento de uma das franquias mais rentáveis dos jogos eletrônicos. Em seu décimo aniversário, os jogos já haviam acumulado mais de 125 milhões de cópias vendidasThe Sims turns 10, tops 125 millions - GameSpot. Cada geração conta com uma série de pacotes de expansão, que adicionam novas mecânicas, novas vizinhanças, novas carreiras e podem causar mudanças radicais. A partir de The Sims 2, foram introduzidas as coleções de objetos, que têm como única função adicionar objetos e roupas de uma mesma temática. Por fim, a partir de The Sims 4, são lançados os pacotes de jogo, que podem introduzir novas mecânicas e objetos, mas não causar mudanças radicais na jogabilidade. Tantos add-ons geram certas críticas. Além dos jogos principais, certos spin-offs também foram lançados. Entre eles, The Sims Online, um MMO baseado no primeiro jogo; The Sims Histórias, uma trilogia de jogos que contavam com uma trama e objetivos definidos e The Sims Medieval, jogo ambientado nos tempos medievais que conta com elementos de RPG junto aos elementos de simulação. Outras plataformas também receberam spin-offs, tais como MySims. Apesar de focada nos computadores pessoais, a série The Sims se alastrou por outras plataformas. The Sims, The Sims 2 e The Sims 3 foram lançados para os principais consoles de mesa de suas épocas, além de também receberem lançamentos para plataformas portáteis. Todos eles apresentam diferenças substanciais em relação às suas versões originais e até mesmo limitações, em alguns casos. The Sims 4 também foi lançado para os atuais consoles de mesa, mas sua versão é similar ou até igual a de computadores, recebendo também alguns pacotes de expansão, pacotes de jogos e coleções de objetos. Jogos principais The Sims right|250px Lançado em fevereiro de 2002, é o primeiro título da série. O jogo contava, de início, com uma vizinhança de dez lotes e cinco famílias pré-criadas. Entre essas famílias, estavam as mais famosas da série, como os Caixão e os Novato. Utiliza gráficos isométricos para renderizar o ambiente, enquanto os Sims em si e alguns objetos com os quais se pode interagir estão em 3D. O jogador tem de controlar a vida dos Sims nos mínimos detalhes, satisfazendo suas necessidades, desenvolvendo relacionamentos, escolhendo seus empregos e aprimorando suas habilidades. Existem três estágios de vida, que são recém-nascido, criança e adulto. Crianças e adultos não envelhecem, recém-nascidos se tornam crianças após 72 horas passadas no jogo. Apesar do ceticismo inicial dos executivos da EA, o jogo conquistou uma recepção calorosa e seu jogo base vendeu mais de dez milhões de cópias. The Sims 2 right|250px Lançado em setembro de 2004, é a primeira sequência para The Sims. O jogo trouxe mudanças radicais para a jogabilidade e apresentou novas mecânicas. Em substituição ao ambiente isométrico, The Sims 2 é renderizado completamente em 3D e permite um controle muito maior da câmera do jogo. Novos estágios de vida são introduzidos, assim como o envelhecimento, tornando todos os Sims mortais. Indo além de suas necessidades, os Sims agora possuem aspirações, que definem seus desejos e objetivos, cuja realização é uma busca pela felicidade. O Criar um Sim permite um nível maior de personalização, incluindo a escolha de rostos, cabelos, roupas de cima e de baixo separadamente. Três vizinhanças pré-criadas estão disponíveis: Belavista, Estranhópolis e Vila Verona. Cada uma conta com seus próprios dramas e personagens. O jogo recebeu aclamação universal e, semelhante a seu antecessor, tornou-se um grande sucesso de vendas. The Sims 3 250px|right Lançado em junho de 2009. Assim como fez seu antecessor, The Sims 3 introduz mudanças significativas para a jogabilidade. O Criar um Sim expande ainda mais suas opções, incorporando a nova ferramenta Criar um Estilo, que permite aos jogadores personalizar qualquer roupa ou objeto com qualquer estampa e cor desejada. Os pontos de personalidade, até então usados para moldar a personalidade dos Sims, são substituídos pelos traços. Além disso, é introduzido o mundo aberto, que permite navegar livremente pela vizinhança sem passar por quaisquer telas de carregamento. A felicidade duradoura substitui, parcialmente, as aspirações. Além das necessidades, existem agora os modificadores de humor, que dão um bônus positivo ou negativo ao humor e definem melhor os sentimentos dos Sims em relação à suas vidas e ao ambiente. Um mundo, Sunset Valley, que é consideravelmente maior que as vizinhanças, está disponível. Semelhante aos antecessores, foi aclamado e, por certo tempo, o jogo mais vendido de PC. The Sims 4 250px|right Lançado em setembro de 2014, The Sims 4 adaptou várias mecânicas de jogos anteriores. O segundo estágio de vida, dos bebês, não veio no jogo, chegando assim no quadragésimo sexto patch do jogo, bem como os ladrões e policiais, que permanecem ausentes. Além disso, no lançamento, também estavam ausentes os fantasmas, piscinas e lava-louças, entre outros, mas todos estes foram mais tarde readicionados por atualizações gratuitas. Os mundos do jogo se assemelham mais em tamanho às vizinhanças de The Sims 2 e, semelhante a elas, são um mundo fechado, exigindo uma tela de carregamento entre cada lote. Entre as novidades, estão o novo Criar um Sim, mais intuitivo; o novo Modo Construção, que conta com ferramentas mais práticas; as emoções, que definem o sentimento do Sim num dado momento e, por fim, a volta das aspirações. O jogo possui, de início, dois mundos: Willow Creek e Oasis Springs. Uma atualização gratuita também adicionou Newcrest. Diferente dos antecessores, The Sims 4 recebeu críticas mistas a positivas, mas tem sido sucesso de vendas. Conteúdo adicional Pacotes de expansão 250px|right Presentes desde a primeira geração, os pacotes de expansão são conhecidos por adicionar, normalmente, uma quantidade muito elevada de conteúdo e trazer mudanças radicais para a jogabilidade, em certos casos. Focados em um certo tema ou estilo de vida, eles costumam introduzir novos objetos, roupas, carreiras, vizinhanças e mecânicas. Muitos deles introduziram novidades que se perpetuaram em futuros jogos base da série, como a barra de relacionamento vitalício e o inventário, ambos de Encontro Marcado, e os veículos próprios, introduzidos em Vida Noturna. Cada geração tem apresentado um número crescente de pacotes de expansão: *The Sims teve sete; *The Sims 2 teve oito; *The Sims 3 teve onze; *The Sims 4 tem, até o momento, sete. Coleções de objetos 250px|right Introduzidas na segunda geração, as coleções de objetos são consideravelmente menores quando comparadas aos grandes pacotes de expansão. Elas raramente adicionam qualquer novidade à jogabilidade, limitando-se a introduzir apenas objetos e roupas focados num mesmo tema, seja ele algum evento, passatempo ou mesmo um estilo de vida. Apesar de, tradicionalmente, incluir pouco conteúdo, algumas delas, como Mansões e Jardins, são conhecidas por se equipararem a pacotes de expansão, pela quantidade considerável de novos objetos e ferramentas. Em outro caso, Acelerando traz, além de uma nova coleção de carros, um traço relacionado a eles, algo normalmente reservado a pacotes de expansão (este, chegando mais tarde à um patch do jogo base). Ao contrário dos pacotes de expansão, as coleções de objetos têm sido consistentes em número: *The Sims 2 teve nove; *The Sims 3 teve nove; *The Sims 4 tem, até o momento, quatorze. Pacotes de jogo 250px|right Os pacotes de jogo foram introduzidos por The Sims 4 e podem ser definidos como um meio-termo entre as coleções de objetos e os pacotes de expansão. Assim como eles, são focados em um determinado tema, mas diferente das coleções de objetos, não se limitam a adicionar apenas roupas e objetos. Os pacotes de jogo podem adicionar lotes e até mesmo pequenos mundos, como Granite Falls (Retiro ao Ar Livre) e Forgotten Hollow (Vampiros). Além disso, eles também introduzem novas mecânicas, como a capacidade de administrar um restaurante ou de acampar. Funcionando como um meio-termo, os pacotes de jogo normalmente são lançados pela metade do preço dos pacotes de expansão, o que também derrubou o preço das coleções de objetos pela metade. Além disso, eles são vendidos, exclusivamente, em mídia digital. O mesmo ocorre com as coleções de objetos da quarta geração. Eles normalmente são lançados juntos a elas, seja no mesmo mês ou no mesmo bimestre. Até o momento, The Sims 4 possui um total de sete pacotes de jogo. Spin-offs The Sims Online 250px|right The Sims Online foi um MMO baseado em The Sims. Foi lançado em dezembro de 2002. Diferente do jogo em que se baseia, não houve qualquer tradução, sendo inglês o único idioma disponível. Ele exigia uma assinatura mensal de US$9,99. The Sims Online contava com diferentes carreiras e dava aos jogadores uma casa mobiliada. Eles deveriam, assim como em The Sims, suprir suas necessidades, mas poderiam interagir com outros jogadores. Logo surgiu uma economia própria dentro do jogo, englobando vários mercados diferentes, mais notavelmente o imobiliário, isto é, a compra e venda de propriedades entre os próprios jogadores. Apesar de muito sucesso em seus primeiros anos, o jogo foi eventualmente ofuscado pelo lançamento de The Sims 2 em 2004, além da EA ter abandonado a manutenção dos servidores, instaurando o caos dentro do jogo. Em 2007, foi fechado e relançado gratuitamente como EA Land, este que também acabou por ser fechado logo depois do lançamento. The Sims Histórias 250px|right Baseados em The Sims 2, a linha Histórias era adaptada para computadores menos potentes e contava com uma história com objetivos definidos que, logo após completada, permitia que se jogasse livremente, como ocorre nos jogos principais. Foram lançados três jogos para esta série: Histórias da Vida, de Bichos e de Náufragos, lançados em fevereiro de 2007, junho de 2007 e janeiro de 2008, respectivamente. Histórias da Vida, primeiro jogo da trilogia, é focado numa narrativa romântica, contando as histórias de dois personagens em dificuldade que eventualmente se apaixonam por outras pessoas. Histórias de Bichos foca em histórias mais bem-humoradas, como a de Estevão Leal, forçado a viver com uma gata selvagem. Histórias de Náufragos, por fim, traz uma mudança radical de cenário, convidando os jogadores a ajudarem Sims a sobreviverem numa ilha perdida. Enquanto Histórias da Vida e de Bichos receberam críticas mistas, Histórias de Náufragos recebeu críticas positivas. The Sims Medieval 250px|right Lançado em março de 2011 e utilizando o motor de The Sims 3, The Sims Medieval leva a simulação aos tempos medievais e convida os jogadores a controlarem heróis. Ele conta com certos aspectos do jogo em que se baseia, como os traços e modificadores de humor, estes conhecidos aqui como buffs. Contando como elementos de RPG, devem-se completar missões, as chamadas quests, para conseguir experiência e aprimorar suas habilidades. Em termos de simulação, o jogo funciona de forma semelhante ao primeiro The Sims no sentido de que existem apenas recém-nascidos, crianças e adultos: recém-nascidos tornam-se crianças, mas estas não envelhecem. Porém, quando um Sim herói com esposa e filhos morre, o jogador pode escolher que um desses filhos o suceda, forçando seu envelhecimento. O jogo recebeu críticas ligeiramente positivas, mas muitos o criticaram por suas missões que, apesar de serem consideradas interessantes, tornariam-se monótonas rapidamente. The Sims Social 250px|right The Sims Social foi um aplicativo para Facebook lançado em agosto de 2011. Com jogabilidade mais simples, ele segue a premissa da série: controlar o dia a dia dos Sims. O jogo se passa numa vizinhança conhecida como Littlehaven, onde se pode comprar muitas propriedades. Com a ajuda de Laura Caixão, o jogador conhece melhor as mecânicas do jogo. Temas de objetos e decoração eram lançados frequentemente, tais como aventura, anos 80 ou gângster. Os jogadores poderiam convidar seus amigos para jogar. Sucesso absoluto, tornou-se um dos aplicativos mais populares do Facebook, o que deixou as pessoas ainda mais chocadas quando o fim do jogo foi anunciado em abril de 2013. Os servidores foram oficialmente fechados em junho daquele ano. Outras plataformas Jogos principais 250px|right A série The Sims tem sido adaptada para consoles de mesa e portáteis desde seus primeiros anos. O primeiro jogo da série foi lançado para diversas plataformas em 2003, trazendo algumas limitações, como casas de um só andar, mas apresentando aprimoramentos, como gráficos em 3D e um Criar um Sim mais detalhado. O jogo foi muito bem recebido por críticos. Quando lançado, The Sims 2 contou com várias limitações, excluindo envelhecimento, quase todos os estágios de vida e, em alguns casos, um modo livre. Recebeu críticas positivas, mas também mistas em certas plataformas. Por fim, quando adaptado, The Sims 3 manteve a maioria das mecânicas de sua versão original, além de apresentar uma nova, o sistema de Karma. Assim como seus antecessores, foi bem recebido pelos críticos. Spin-offs 250px|right Numerosos spin-offs foram lançados para numerosas plataformas ao longo da série The Sims. Os primeiros spin-offs para consoles foram The Sims Bustin' Out e The Urbz: Sims in the City, que introduziam, respectivamente, a capacidade de sair de casa e os ambientes urbanos à série. Entre os consoles de mesa, foram lançados The Sims 2 Pets, The Sims 2 Castaway e The Sims 3 Pets. The Sims 2 Pets e The Sims 3 Pets eram semelhantes às versões originais de console, enquanto Castaway era baseado em Histórias de Náufragos. Consoles portáteis também receberam versões radicalmente diferentes destes jogos, além de versões para smartphones e jogos próprios, como The Sims 2 Apartment Pets, que teve críticas mistas a negativas. Smartphones também receberam adaptações dos jogos, bem como jogos exclusivos de temáticas variadas, como The Sims Pool e The Sims Bowling. Alguns pacotes de expansão de The Sims 3, como Volta ao Mundo e Sobrenatural, também foram adaptados para smartphone, assim como o The Sims 4, que é conhecido como The Sims Móvel, que mescla objetos, roupas e jogabilidade de diferentes DLCs do jogo. Recepção A série Sims recebeu a aclamação crítica. A série tem 5 recordes mundiais no Guinness World Records: Edição de Jogos em 2008. Esses registros incluem "Série de Simulação mais vendida do mundo" e "Melhor Jogo de PC vendido da história" para The Sims, que vendeu 16 milhões de unidades, número 100 vezes maior do que a previsão da EA para o jogo, 160.000 unidades. Curiosidades *Em 2005, a França criou um selo oficial homenageando a série The Sims"CELEBRATE THE SIMS SWEET SIXTEEN: THEN AND NOW.", última visita em 03/02/2016.. *Em um infográfico lançado para comemorar os dezesseis anos da série The Simsthesims.com. "Comemore o Aniversário do The Sims com papéis de parede divertidos e um infográfico", de SimGuruDrake. Visitado em 8/2/2016., apontou a diferença gritante de quantidade de linhas de código para programar o jogo. The Sims continha 834 007 linhas de código. Em The Sims 2, este número saltou para 2 634 603 linhas. The Sims 3 voltou a bater o recorde, com 7 058 968. The Sims 4, por sua vez, tem 11 948 353 linhas de código. *No mesmo infográfico, foram revelados a quantidade de arquivos de áudio gravados durante a série. The Sims começou pequeno, com 2 800 arquivos. The Sims 2 teve 50 495 arquivos. The Sims 3 teve menos, 49 023. Entretanto, The Sims 4 bateu o recorde, com 110 025 arquivos. *No mesmo infográfico, revelou-se que mais de 400 artistas cantaram suas músicas em Simlish. Referências en:The Sims (series) fr:The Sims (série) es:Los Sims (saga) Categoria:The Sims (série)